


Locket Confessions

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Series: The Percy Jackson Fanfiction Request Files [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Fic Gift, Fluff, M/M, friends to boyfriends, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: Between the Holiday rush, trying to find for the perfect gift and of friends that harbor feelings for each other, maybe this Christmas can be a bit more special than the others.





	

The Christmas holidays is fast approaching... and Will Solace is in a dilemma.

Sure, he thought it would be easy to buy Nico a gift. He knew the other like the back of his palm after all. His likes and dislikes... how he get's influenced or refused to be by some current trend or something. How at times he wouldn't even bother with what people would say and just do his own thing.

Right now, the younger boy is into those band shirts. And Will is more than sure, that that's what people would buy him as a gift. And Will does not want to be with the crowd.

Will wanted his present to be something really special. Not really unique in a sense that it's one of a kind, cause that would be harder to look for but special in a way that it speaks close to Nico's heart. Call him sappy all you want. It's true anyway.

Nico.

He's just really special to Will. Yes, the guy's really moody most of the time with an almost permanent scowling face but he's also a dork and witty and never afraid to tell people his opinions and his sarcastic remarks just simply completes Will's day. And once you get to know him, you'll realize how expressive he really is. His quirks and cute little gestures. His smiles so rare and delicate and only given to his chosen few.

Yes, in other words, Will Solace think of Nico di Angelo as someone more than just a friend.

And he still doesn't have a gift.

* * *

 

"Yeah, I don't think a detailed organizational chart is really necessary"

"Shut up, Lou" Will pinned another post it on his so-called masterpiece. "Do you have any idea how perfect my plans should be? Of course, you don't. Why am I even asking?"

"But she's right, you know"

"You can close your mouth too, Cecil. Why are you two even here? Who invited you?"

"Key under the flower pot. Seriously, choose a better hiding place" Will raised a brow at Cecil who in return raised both hands in surrender. "Okay, we were let in by your mom before she went out"

"This is not some kind of super secret spy case. What are you even doing?" Lou scoffed as she stared at chart"Will, seriously relax"

Said boy let out an exasperated sigh and rushed to his bed and allowed himself to free fall "That's just it! I can't relax! I want this to be really special"

He buried himself further into his covers and let out a frustrated growl.

"Fine. Sit down and we'll help you" Lou Ellen sighed and took the chart down without much thought and revealing a whiteboard. She took out a marker from Will's study table. "First, let's start out with the things we know Nico won't appreciate so we don't accidentally get him one of those. That'll be such a huge turn off for you"

"Seriously, where would I be without you two?" Will seriously would hug the life out of the two by now if Cecil hadn't ruined the moment with his comment.

"By a dumpster bin, probably dead yet still being mugged" Cecil smirked and dodged an incoming pillow thrown his way.

"Enough childish bickering, boys. We have a project to work on"

* * *

 

_"What are you staring at?' Will's eyes moved to wherever the other had been looking and noticed a small antique shop with a glass window. Funny how he had never noticed the small shop when he had been walking around the area to and from school for years now. But more importantly, the thing that puzzled Will more would be about what had driven Nico to look at the antique shop's displays. Had something in the shop caught his attention? It was as if Nico wants nothing more than to go inside that shop and get that thing that gathered his interest._

_"Nothing!" Nico dismissed rather abruptly before pulling Will along. Of course, Nico being Nico tried to hide it and keep it to himself. Per usual. "It's nothing. Let's just keep going"_

_"Are you sure? Did something in their caught your attention?" Will is stubborn. He wanted to know._

_'It's nothing really, Will. Let's just go"Too bad, Nico beats him in that category._

_"Nico, we have a spare time before meeting the others. It's fine if we take a few minutes to look around" Will tried to insist knowing that Nico might be thinking that he's just inconveniencing the other but for Will, it was the exact opposite. He would willingly spend time with the other. Every single second that he can. very single second that Nico wants him to._

_"Thanks but, maybe next time" Nico stared back at the store's glass window one last time before shaking his head slightly. "Just, just keep moving. We'll be late if we take any longer"_

_"Nico,"_

_With one last look at the shop, Nico waved his hand dismissively before starting to walk away. Will was left no choice but to follow._

Will found himself back on that one particular alleyway shop from months ago. By all the gods he can pray too, He hoped that the one thing he came for would still be there. Because if Will can choose one perfect gift for Nico for Christmas, it would be that thing.

"Are you looking for something?" A kind looking woman around his mid-fifties had approached him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, actually. A few months back, a friend and I passed by your shop and he's been staring at your displays like he really wanted to go inside and get it that time but he never did and right now I still have nothing to give him for Christmas and I was hoping that the thing he wanted is still here and that I'll be able to guess what it is and I've been talking too much aren't I?"

"Quite, indeed young man" The woman smiled amused "Well there's no other customer's right now so why don't I help you and if it turns out that that item is gone, I can help you look for something else. I'm sure there's going to be something here that he'll really appreciate"

"That would be great, thank you!"

"This young man, you really like him" The woman wasn't questioning, she was simply stating a fact. "Love really does make people do the sweetest of gestures, doesn't it?"

Will found himself agreeing with the woman's words.

* * *

 

It had been three days since Will had been in that shop and right now, he found himself at an early hour of the morn, standing in front of Nico's apartment door. He was about to knock when he realized that calling the other would have been a better idea. Soon, the other boy's background ringtone started playing.

"Will?" Nico sounded really groggy from the other line which didn't come out as a surprise to Will anymore.

"Yeah, sorry I know it's pretty early but I'm outside your apartment and can you please open the door?"

"Fine" Nico let out a yawn "I'll be there in a minute"

"Thanks, Nico"

"It's only seven, William" True to his words, Nico opened the door about a minute later, though a bit irritated.

"I know and I'm so-" Will seemed to have forgotten how to form words with his mouth. This is torture. How does Nico manage to be this cute so early in the morning with his half closed eyes and disheveled bed hair and pajamas and bunny slippers?

It was just too much for Will.

Nico, seeming to have some quick realization, glared at Will "Not one word of this to anyone"

Will readily agreed. For different reasons of course. The hell he'd tell anyone else what he just saw, Only he can have the mental image of a cute Nico in pajamas and bunny slippers. No one else. Thinking that, maybe he should secretly snap a photo or two.

"So what brings you here?" The younger boy asked as they walked into his kitchen, preparing themselves cups of coffee.

"This" Will handed the paper bag he had been holding. "I won't be able to give you it at exactly Christmas time so I'm doing it now"

"But, still isn't it a bit too early?"

"I'll be leaving today at noon"

"Oh," Nico peeked inside the bag and took out a gift wrapped in silver and red metallic paper. Will felt like Nico sounded really disappointed with the idea of him leaving. Is it a bit too much for him to be hopeful that maybe Nico likes him the same way he does? Or would assuming on things be a bit like overestimating the situation?

"Will? Hey, Will-"

"Uh. Yes? What?"

"Are you okay? I asked you if you want me to open it now"

"I'm fine, just had a sudden thought" Will smiled slightly "Anyway, it's your choice but uhm, I prefer you open it on Christmas"

Nico showed Will one of his rarest smiles "I'll do that then"

* * *

 

"Who's this one from?"

"Oh. It's from Will" Jason raised a brow and handed the gift over to the younger boy. Percy, who had been looking adoringly at the dolphin plushie Frank gave him for their exchange had raised a brow rather suspiciously "I know Will had drawn Annabeth but why did he give you a gift too? More important, why are you the only one with a gift? What about us? Actually, forget them, what about me?"

Percy began to pretend being hurt by the idea though to no avail, Nico had not been paying even the slightest bit of attention. Said boy had been staring at the now unwrapped gift currently in his hands.

It was the very item he had been looking at all those months ago.

"This is... I thought he never noticed" Nico stared at an age old locket, carefully grasping it on his hands a bit afraid that any less delicate than how he's currently holding it might cause for the piece of treasure to crumble like dust. How did Will even knew what he had been looking at that day? It had been a brief encounter and he didn't even... he didn't even tell Will what he had been looking at.

Lou Ellen hummed teasingly "You know, the last time he had put that much effort on a gift it was back when he had a crush on Jake Mason"

Nico looked at the girl in shock "W-what? What are trying to point at?"

"All I'm saying is that, for Will to put much thought on what to give you, he must really like you a lot. Scratch that, he really likes you a lot. We all here can vouch for it" Lou sounded so sure as the others all look at Nico with several degrees of amusement on their faces.

Nico blushed at the very prospect of it being true.

Cecil nodded in agreement "True, true. I remember back when we were younger and weren't really that close with Will yet. So, we were in grade school and Will picked my name for the exchange and guess what he gave me?"

Leo leaned in, curious "Tell me! Tell me oh boy!"

"The same exact gift I had given him the year prior which he actually didn't like and stored somewhere inside his closet" Lou, herself answer sounding both amused and annoyed "I punched him in the face for it. One of his tooth fell out"

"He really did that?" Reyna asked amused as the others engaged themselves with various degrees of laughter.

"Yes, it was the start of a beautiful friendship," Lou Ellen said as she accepted a high-five from Cecil.

Nico meanwhile stared at the gift, not paying any attention to the current discussion and instead focusing on the item on his hands. It was a piece that used to belong to his mother's side of the family. One that had been lost in time, something he only knew about through old photos and family tales. One he had found again by pure accident.

The thing is, Nico thought he's all content just seeing the locket behind the glass windows. That the option is good enough for him. But now, now that he had it in his hands...he realized how much he doesn't want to let go of it now. Especially now that there's an added reason as to why it's special.

And Will... the other made an effort to find it for him simply because he likes him.

The sudden realization had struck Nico and the beating of his heart had started a rhythm that sent a lot of happy emotions to his entire being.

Will likes him too.

Nico can practically feel the thousand dancing skeletal butterflies in his system and it's a goddamn good feeling.

* * *

 

Nico tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the onslaught of people arriving from Austin. He looked around nervously, hoping to see a familiar mop of blond hair among the sea of people. What if Lou had been wrong? What if Will isn't supposed to arrive at this time?

Patience Nico and stop thinking negatively. Oh yeah, people can try telling that to themselves when they're such a nervous wreck and see if they can heed their own advice.

"Nico?"

And there appears the very person he had been waiting for.

"H-hey Will. How was your flight?" Nico inwardly reprimanded himself for the stutter. God damn, he should stop being such a nervous wreck.

"For once, just chill and not even the slightest disturbance happened" Will smiled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Not complaining but, you don't actually have to come pick me up, you know"

"Well, uh...you didn't stay long last time and I forgot to give you my own gift and I want to give it to you now?" The younger boy sounded a bit unsure making Will look at him with concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm just a bit nervous. I mean, what if you won't like what I'm going to give you?"

The taller boy had the decency to roll his eyes at the other "I'll love whatever you'll give me, even if it's a used tissue paper"

Nico scoffed "Now, I'm not that cheap. I'll buy unused ones. The scented ones with the fancy prints even. You like roses right?"

Will stared, unblinking before he started cracking up, filling the surrounding area with the sound of his cheerful laughter. And boy! would it actually sound really melodic to anyone else's ears cause that's how it did to Nico's.

And before Nico can fathom his actions, or maybe he's aware but chose to ignore it, he had stepped closer. A lot closer until he was able to cup Will's face with his hands. He was shaking a bit out of nervousness. His hand a bit cold and trembling but maybe that's normal. He had no idea. Had no way of knowing.

All he knew is that this is all or nothing. He is about to make a gamble and he's putting in all he's got.

And then he tugged on Will's shirt, pulling the other a bit closer. Up until they can feel each other's breathe. Closer, much much closer, until finally, they tasted each other's lips.

He is kissing Will. He's kissing Will Solace. And it was by far the best feeling he's ever had... especially when Will had started kissing him back.

How many times had he dreamed of this? How many times had it been the first thoughts of his every waking hour? Of practically every single moment he can spare to do so?

But before he can live a little bit more blissfully inside that perfect moment, it has had to stop. For now.

"Uhm...It's not that I don't like the idea of kissing you again but what is going on?" Will asked, a bit perplexed at their current situation. Nico smiled a bit shyly at him.

"Lou told me about how much effort you made just to get that gift for me-" Nico bit his lip before facing Will and subconsciously playing with the hem of his shirt "- and that you've only put that much effort of finding out what a person likes when you really, really are into them" Will blushed deep red at that.

"About that, Nico I-

-shut up, Will. I'm not done talking" Will had no idea whether to laugh or look at Nico with equal shock and amusement and in the end, simply gave a nod. He waited for the other to tell whatever words he needed to say.

Nico meanwhile sighed deeply "I just wanted to say that, I really, really like you too. I think?"

"For real?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Do I sound like I'm not serious? I really like you, Will Solace. Have been for years now"

Nico is so sure now that nothing can ever compare to the brightness of Will's own smile.

 


End file.
